banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Recovering Addict
You used to live a life of drinking, trying to forget your problems and past. After some events turned your eye, you're now on the road to recovery and living a normal life. Abilities Sober State The Recovering Addict is now capable of functioning while sober, to an extent. They choose 2 benefits they have while Sober and 2 downsides they have while Drunk. If the Recovering Addict is Sober, they are at their happiest. This may not last though. If the Recovering Addict is struck with a Critical Hit, knocked to below 25% HP, or they are in a stressful situation (up to the DM's discretion), they must roll a Willpower save (DC 15) or have the immense need to drink. At their next possible opportunity within the next hour, they will drink until they are drunk. Until then, they are staggered. If they do not drink within an hour, they lose their mind and fall unconscious for an hour. An hour after getting drunk, they may attempt a new Willpower save to regain their composure and sober up. If they fail the Willpower save, they continue to drink as the same effects continue. Benefits Clarity (Ex): The Recovering Addict has advantage on Willpower saves while Sober. Focus (Ex): The Recovering Addict gains a +10 bonus to Perception checks while Sober. Refresh (Ex): The Recovering Addict, if knocked unconscious while Drunk, will instantly Sober and return to Half HP after 1 minute. Sturdy (Ex): The Recovering Addict gains a +3 Natural Armor bonus to AC while Sober. Downsides Lost (Ex): The Recovering Addict cannot tell ally from foe when drunk, and will not count as an ally for flanking, feats, or abilities. Poisoned (Ex): The Recovering Addict gets Sickened when drunk, and takes 1 Non-Lethal Damage per turn. Relapse (Ex): The Recovering Addict takes a -4 penalty to Willpower checks when regaining Soberness. Stumble (Ex): The Recovering Addict's movement speed decreases by 10 ft while Drunk. This replaces Drunken State. Friend of Bill W (Ex) At 2nd Level, the Recovering Addict gains a +8 bonus on Sense Motive, Diplomacy, and Perception checks while Sober. This replaces Drinking Buddy. Sober Clarity (Ex) At 7th Level, you are immune to mind-effects while Sober. This replaces Drunk Courage. Recover (Ex) At 11th Level, when the Recovering Addict sobers up, they instantly remove any negative mental effects they had. This replaces Drink To Forget. Hand-Eye Coordination (Ex) At 13th Level, gain advantage on all Dexterity saving throws while Sober. Renewed Body (Ex) At 15th Level, the Recovering Addict can spend a Move Action to gain a new Will save to Sober up. If they pass this, they regain Temporary HP equal to the amount of damage they took within the last round. This replaces Numb The Pain. Fresh Face (Ex) At 18th Level, the Recovering Addict can spend a Move Action while Sober to give all allies within 10 ft of them a +6 morale bonus to their Willpower saving throws until the start of your next turn. This replaces Not A Good Smell. Category:Archetypes